Eavesdropping
by Sophisticated Psycho
Summary: Accidents can sometimes turn out....with a pleasurable ending. Sticky.


It had been by sheer dumb luck they had managed to catch not one, but all three of the seekers. It opened up doors for Wheeljack. Well, not really. He opened the door himself, after having seen the three trinemates basically entirely incapacitated in the brig. They had been allowed in the same cell, arms bound securely behind their backs, and they were all on different sides of the cell. What had inspired this door to open, was the fact that even though they were entirely silent, it was obvious they were communicating somehow.

Wheeljack was old enough to be able to tell the difference between comm. link communications and bond communications. Whatever they were using was something different. And he wanted to know. And he got Perceptor to want to know as well, by merely mentioning it to the scientist, and it wasn't long after that, that they concocted some kind of plan. They designed a device together, Wheeljack being as creative as ever, and Perceptor fixing the mistakes that would surely blow up in their faces later on unless corrected. There had been only one issue that had fought him tooth and nail until the end, and even after he deemed it done, he still wasn't perfectly sure about that one last little issue…

Wheeljack took it and ran the moment Perceptor handed it to him, going off immediately to find somemech to help him in the next part of his idea. After all this had been designed entirely for use on Decepticons, so he couldn't use it on any of his fellow Autobots. He couldn't even present it, not without testing it first.

Bluestreak had been the lucky mech he had run into first, and after speed talking him through how to deploy the new invention, his speed rivaling that of the talkative gunner, he shoved Bluestreak on down the corridor leading to the brig. Bluestreak had heard every word Wheeljack spoke, but half of it hadn't made sense and the sheer amount of information he had just gained made his processor swirl. Almost dazed, he had walked into the brig, standing before the seekers' cell. They glanced at him, then at each other, then again at the item in his hands. Bluestreak hadn't bothered explaining it to them, he could barely remember everything that had been said beyond how to activate it, set it down on the floor just outside the energy bars, and pressed it the pad at the top.

That had been the last bits of his memory for that day. He couldn't remember slag beyond pressing the activation pad on Wheeljack's device. Next thing he knew he woke up in the med bay, however why he was there was beyond him. He didn't have a ding nor a scratch on him. His energy levels were at the highest capacity, and his tanks were full. His system brought up no abnormalities. His suspicions were confirmed when Ratchet scanned him once, then sent him on his way, muttering about Wheeljack being a stupid genius under his vocoder as the door hissed shut behind Bluestreak.

Bluestreak was well on his way back to his quarters, still having time to rest before his shift started, when he first heard it.

It was just a whisper in the back of his processor, but he heard some voice whispering for sure. It wasn't to him, he couldn't actively pick up on any names being used, or even who's voice it was. It was eerie and unnerving to the gunner, and he looked over his shoulders as if expecting someone to be behind him. A small worried keen left his vocal processor, door wings tensed in nervousness, and he speed-walked the rest of the way to his quarters.

The closer he got, the louder the voice got, and soon enough two others joined in. He had trouble with guessing who it was when it was just two of them talking, the sounds still muddled and foggy, hard to understand, until the third joined in. The realization hit him hard, causing him to falter on his passcode, the small input beeping loud in denial at him.

He could hear the Seekers. And now that he realized this, it seemed to clear the fog, and now everything they said was loud and clear in his processor, as if they were standing around him talking. Pit, it even felt like they were right there. There was a comfortable—he couldn't deny it was comforting, though it scared him scrapless at the same time—pressure of someone else's spark in his own, three someone else's. He could feel everything, the smug amusement of Thundercracker after whatever he had said caused some stir in the other two, and their mixed reactions. Skywarp was…. Amused as well, and vaguely aroused (this made it unnerving again), and Starscream just seemed a little offended, though there was that underlining hint of his acceptance if he was allowed command.

:: I can't believe you'd imply such a thing. :: Starscream muttered, indignant.

:: Oh please Screamer, you think we can't tell? :: that had been Skywarp.

:: Not to mention you leave the bond entirely open on your end every time to go to 'see' him. ::

Starscream had made some kind of sputtering noise, and Bluestreak couldn't help but feel amused along with them. He felt a few pricks of shock filter through his spark. The others had felt his amusement obviously. He was quick to shut off his opening in the bond, so his emotions wouldn't filter through any more. He wasn't sure how he did it, but it had worked, and he felt the other three calm as they went back to teasing the Air Commander. Bluestreak tried again at his room code, this time not messing up.

He wasn't sure what to think of how… easily he had just accepted the fact that it appeared that he was bonded to the seekers. He should have been repulsed, or at least a little upset, after all they were the enemy. Decepticons. Somehow he had ended up bonded to them, and what made it scary was the fact that it just…felt right. He didn't feel anything malicious coming over the bond, maybe a little bit of annoyance at being captured, but it didn't seem like they were all that phased. He tuned back into the conversation a few moments later, settling onto his berth, to listen before he got some more recharge.

:: You know it does wonders for our own overloads, when you keep it so open while be spiked so hard. ::

Blue streak felt his faceplates heat up at Thundercrackers words, though enjoying the small tickle of affection from the blue seeker directed at the purple.

:: It does. I mean, TC seems to get so worked up ab-- ::

:: I do not. You're the one that comes crawling into my berth, valve already dripping. ::

:: Either way! ... You still get hot and bothered too. I can hear your turbines coming on now just thinking about it. Remembering the feelings of Screamer getting pounded getting you hot TC? Hm? ::

Bluestreak felt part of himself wondering what that had to feel like. Of course, he knew what it was like to interface, he had done so himself. Both ways. But as he had been previously unbounded, he had no idea what it was like to feel pleasure over a bond. He tried to picture a few things, pulling up memory files of his escapades to see if it would give him an idea. He was interrupted by a rumbling noise filtering through the telepathic connection in his processor. The sound nearly shook him all the way to his laser core. That wasn't the soft purr of an engine rev. That had to be the rumble of a jet turbine.

He hadn't realized that he let his end of the bond slide back open. As he listened to them bickering playfully, weaving in miniature stories and comments that Bluestreak was sure should only come out of the mouth of a shareware pleasure bot. He barely noticed his plating heating, warming in response to their conversations and words in a way he hadn't felt in awhile. His other interfacings, well they had been fun, but he had to nearly manually coax his frame to react to another bots stimuli. But right now his core temperature was rising all on its own, and what little part of mind he still had on himself was sure that for the first time in forever his valve was lubricating itself without being coded and manually opened to do so. Everything took a sudden jump when the conversation suddenly turned towards… him.

:: What about that little winged `bot that brought that flash box? :: Skywarp inquired, genuine curiosity towards his trinemate's answers fluttering in the lower parts of his spark.

:: What about him? He was puny, hardly worth the time. :: Starscream. Of course.

Skywarp had made an amazingly indignant noise to the Air Commander's words, and Bluestreak felt a sudden twinge of almost pain filter through from Starscream. Obviously, Skywarp had kicked him.

:: Don't talk about him like that. You agreed to come along. ::

:: Ah, yes. That's you're precious little Autobot crush isn't it Skywarp? :: there was a smug feeling coming over the bond, along with Skywarp's irritation. Bluestreak was a tad confused. The purple seeker liked him? What?

:: You were so intent on getting captured on purpose, :: Starscream carried on, almost nonchalantly. :: And for what? To have a happen chance of seeing him through Energon bars? Did you think he would want to bond with you simply because of your crush? ::

The twinge of pain was stronger now, accompanied by Starscream's shriek of pain, tapering off into a pained whimper. Bluestreak figured that maybe Skywarp had nailed him in the wing after moving close enough to do so. Surprisingly though, Thundercracker had remained vocally silent, but Bluestreak felt the bit of jealousy that he was trying to keep from reaching the others.

The conversation continued with the bickering for awhile before they lapsed into silence for awhile. Bluestreak was concerned for a short while, listening to his cooling fans as he relaxed into a light recharge then, cat napping as the humans would say. Well, at least he was until:

:: You want to interface with that Autobot that badly? :: Thundercracker asked, a little peeved, but more so curious. :: Why? ::

:: I don't…. know. :: Skywarp hesitated.

:: I think it's just a sparkling crush. You'll grow out of it after you spike him. ::

Bluestreak could almost taste the frown he could feel marring Skywarp's face. And part of him was a bit saddened at that. As seekers they had all been beautifully molded, obviously to capture the attention of everyone around them. And in Starscream's case, demand absolutely respect for it. Decepticons or not, the seekers were gorgeous works, and he knew that he wasn't the only Autobot that thought so by a long shot. The only one he excluded was Skyfire, because it was a given the shuttle would have some intimate affection for the seeker build.

:: I don't want to just spike him. :: Skywarp bit out suddenly, and Bluestreak got a feeling of surprise from both of the others. Pit, even he was surprised there for a second.

:: Well? Do so explain. :: Starscream had some more curiosity going, and it made Bluestreak want to know too.

:: I want… ::

:: He wants to touch his wings. The chevron on his head. He wants to work his valve slowly, using his bigger size as an excuse to reach deeper than any of those tiny Autobots could. You know, hit that glorious node at the back of your valve that takes some impressive length to get to. :: Thundercracker filled in the blanks, only a small twinge of sarcasm in his tone. :: You let out too much when we renew our bond, `Warp. I know… quite a few of your fantasies. ::

Skywarp wasn't even surprised, he wasn't anything. His part of the bond was neutral, like he already knew this.

:: Oh really? Then let's hear some. ::

:: You fantasize about his wings a lot. You really want to touch them, trace the seams with your glossa like you do with us. You want to taste him. Grope along his frame with that kind of tender affection we only use when it's not a good time to frag each other stupid. ::

Bluestreak felt his intakes hitch, fuel pump jumping speeds, heat coiling all through his frame now. He didn't notice, but his hands had crept down his body, digits rubbing along his cod piece, tracing the seams to his interface panel. Lubricant was already beading its way out of the tight seam, dripping down and streaking his plating. A small noise stuttered in his vocoder for a moment just as his panel slid open. He listened to them again, intently. Offline optics allowing his processor to focus on Thundercracker's words like a story, painting images. His whole frame shuddered hard when he slid digits into his valve, the intruding pressure forcing pooled lubricant to gush out a bit. He bit back his noises as best he could, not noticed the way the other three had a mild spike in arousal.

Thundercracker got to the point where he was sharing in great detail, making Bluestreak's engines rev loud as he listened in. He could feel Skywarp's arousal peak as time went on, the whole feeling nearly choking his spark, pulling a moan from him.

He pictured everything. From just Skywarp sitting behind him, mouth on his doorwings, sucking along seams and digits diving under his plating to rub sensitive nodes and make his sensor net flare bright colors, to having all three of them at once, hands sliding everywhere, one of their spikes buried deep in his valve, another pushing to join it, while the third seeker was using his mouth, keeping his vocal nature under control with well placed snaps of the hips. Bluestreak felt his vocal processor fritz, fingers pushing deep into his valve and stimulating nodes relentlessly. His other hand wrapped around his spike once he deployed it, fingers slick with his own lubricant as his hand moved with a mission in mind.

The stories grew vivid. Some a bit too out there for his tastes. But they fueled his arousal further and further, his hands stimulating sensitive nodes, his sensor net flared bright. Warnings flashed in his CPU, all promptly ignored so he could listen still. And just as one of the fantasies were wrapping up, his overload hit hard. Transfluid landing over his chassis, even a few drops managing to reach as far as his cheeks, more fluid dripping from his valve and pooling on the berth.

His fans cycled furiously, and as he came down from his post orgasm high, he noticed the three were being quite. Well for awhile at least, until a sudden smug satisfaction covered the bond so thickly even Bluestreak felt smug.

:: Glad you could join us, Blue. :: Skywarp purred, followed by amused responses from the others. :: We were starting to worry you wouldn't participate. ::


End file.
